militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
826 Naval Air Squadron
826 Naval Air Squadron was a Fleet Air Arm aircraft squadron formed during World War II which has been reformed several times since then until last disbanded in 1993. History World War II No. 826 Squadron was formed at RNAS Ford in Sussex as a torpedo bomber squadron equipped with 12 Fairey Albacore biplanes.Brown 1972, p. 48. After initial training it was placed under the operational control of RAF Coastal Command, flying its first mission, a daylight bombing raid against a road junction at Nieuwpoort, Belgium on 31 May 1940. The squadron continued to fly a mixture of convoy escort missions, daylight attacks against German land and sea targets and nighttime patrols against German E-boats until the Albacore was grounded on 3 July 1940 owing to the unreliability of the aircraft's Bristol Taurus engines. This resulted in the Squadron being temporarily re-equipped with the older Fairey Swordfish until the Albacore was returned to use in August. From August to October 1940, the Squadron carried out more convoy escort patrols and raids against barges being massed by the Germans in the Channel ports in preparation for Operation Sealion. On 7 October the squadron left Coastal Command control to undertake more training in preparation for carrier-based operations.Brown 1972, pp. 49–50. From May to October, the Squadron dropped 55.5 tons of bombs and seven tons of mines, escorted over 100 convoys. It claimed two Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighters shot down for the loss of five Albacores.Brown 1972, pp. 48–50. In November 1940, the squadron embarked on the newly commissioned aircraft carrier , which sailed for the Mediterranean via South Africa and the Red Sea, the squadron flying attacks against Massawa in Italian-ruled Eritrea on the way.Brown 1972, p. 50. The squadron's strength was supplemented by two Swordfishes in March 1941 to replace losses. 826 Squadron took part in the Battle of Cape Matapan on 28 March 1941, damaging the [[Italian battleship Vittorio Veneto|Italian battleship Vittorio Veneto]]."Fleet Air Arm 826 squadron profile". Fleet Air Arm Archive 1939–1945. 23 February 2001. Retrieved 6 April 2012. On 26 May 1941, following an attack on an airfield on Karpathos, Formidable was badly damaged by German bombers, and was withdrawn from operations for repair, with 826 Squadron being detached for land-based operations. The Squadron was then deployed on night bombing raids over the Western desert in support of the Eighth Army, before being transferred (along with 815 Squadron) to Nicosia, Cyprus for operations against Vichy French naval forces during the Syria–Lebanon Campaign on 28 June 1941. The squadron returned to North Africa on 15 July, and continued to carry night bombing attacks until early 1942, when it returned to the torpedo bomber role, operating from Berka in Libya to attack Italian convoys.Brown 1972, pp. 50–51. The Squadron continued to carry out both anti-shipping and bombing missions in support of the army for much of the rest of 1942, adding the role of dropping flares to illuminate targets for Vickers Wellington bombers, participating in both the first and second Battles of El Alamein. Following the British victory at El Alamein, the squadron continued to fly anti-shipping and convoy escort missions until disbanded on 25 August 1943.Brown 1972, pp. 51–53. 826 Naval Air Squadron reformed on 1 December 1943 at RNAS Lee-on-Solent equipped with the Fairey Barracuda torpedo bomber as part of No 9 Torpedo-Bomber-Reconnaissance (TBR) Wing.Brown 1972, pp. 53–54. The Squadron deployed aboard the carrier [[HMS Indefatigable (R10)|HMS Indefatigable]] on 10 June, taking part in an unsuccessful raid against the German battleship Tirpitz (Operation Mascot) at Kaa Fjord in Northern Norway in July 1944, and deploying aboard HMS Formidable for another series of attacks on Tirpitz, Operation Goodwood, attacking on 24 and 29 August 1944. The Squadron was again disbanded on 13 October 1944.Brown 1972, pp. 53–58. Post War Canada The squadron reformed on 15 August 1945, again equipped with Barracudas, with the intention of forming part of the air wing of [[HMCS Magnificent (CVL 21)|HMCS Magnificent]], a carrier building for the Royal Canadian Navy. It re-equiiped with Fairey Firefly fighter bombers in January 1946, but was disbanded on 26 February 1946, as delays to the completion of Magnificant meant that the squadron was not yet needed.Brown 1972, p. 58. The squadron reformed on 1 June 1947 as part of the Royal Canadian Navy, equipped with Fairey Fireflys, operating both from Magnificent and [[HMS Warrior (R31)|HCMS Warrior]]. It re-equiiped with Grumman TBM Avenger anti-submarine aircraft in June 1950. On 1 May 1951, the squadron was renamed 881 Squadron (RCN), later VS 881. Reformation 826 Squadron reformed as part of the Fleet Air Arm in May 1951, equipped with Firefly Mk 5 (soon replaced by Firefly AS. Mk.6) in the anti-submarine role. The Squadron flew its Fireflys off the carriers [[HMS Indomitable (92)|HMS Indomitable]], ''Theseus'' and ''Glory'', before re-equipping with the new Fairey Gannet anti-submarine aircraft in January 1955, becoming the first squadron to operate the Gannet. It embarked aboard [[HMS Eagle (R05)|HMS Eagle]] but disbanded in November 1955. Helicopters The 826 designation was then reactivated in 1966 at RNAS Culdrose, where the squadron was equipped with 8 Westland Wessex HAS.1 helicopters, and was attached to [[HMS Hermes (R12)|HMS Hermes]] on a tour of the Mediterranean and Far East in 1966–1967. It then deployed detachments aboard the Replenishment oilers [[RFA Olmeda (A124)|RFA Olmeda]] and ''Olna'' before deploying aboard [[HMS Eagle (R05)|HMS Eagle]] in 1969. The squadron disbanded at RNAS Culdrose on 25 March 1970.Brown 1972, pp. 58, 61. It was reformed a sixth time on 2 June 1970 with Westland Sea Kings,Brown 1972, p. 61. serving on HMS Eagle, [[HMS Tiger (C20)|HMS Tiger]] and [[HMS Bulwark (R08)|HMS Bulwark]]. Following the Argentinian invasion of the Falkland Islands in April 1982, the squadron, equipped with nine Sea King HAS.5s, deployed aboard Hermes as part of the Operation Corporate Task Force sent to retake the Islands. The squadron carried anti-submarine and surface search patrols around the task force, unsuccessfully attacking a suspected Argentine submarine on the night of 1/2 May, and also rescued survivors from [[HMS Sheffield (D80)|HMS Sheffield]], [[HMS Coventry (D118)|HMS Coventry]] and the ''Atlantic Conveyor''. Four Sea Kings were transferred to the stores ship ''Fort Austin'' to free up space aboard Hermes on 17 May. The Squadron lost two helicopters during the Falklands War, but on both occasions the crews escaped unharmed.Burden et al 1986, pp. 247–250. The Squadron continued to operate from Hermes until 1986. In 1991 part of the squadron deployed to the Middle East to take part in the Gulf War. After the squadron's aircraft had been reallocated to 810 Naval Air Squadron and 819 Naval Air Squadron the squadron was again disbanded in 1993. Aircraft operated Notes References * Brown, David. Carrier Air Groups, Volume 1: HMS Eagle ''. Windsor, UK: Hylton Lacy Ltd., 1972. ISBN 0-85064-103-9. * Burden, Rodney A., Michael A. Draper, Douglas A. Rough, Colin A Smith and David Wilton. ''Falklands: The Air War. Twickenham, UK: British Air Review Group, 1986. ISBN 0 906339 05 7. External links *Fleet Air Arm 826 squadron *826 squadron Fleet Air Arm 1940 to 1993 *881 Squadron Royal Canadian Navy Category:700 series Fleet Air Arm squadrons